One Below All (Multiverse)
The Devil, Satan, Brian Banner | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = One-Above-All (counterpart) | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Hell (Below-Place) | Gender = | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | UnusualFeatures = Variable | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Dark reflection of Creation | Education = | Origin = Deity, Demon | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Joe Bennett | First = Immortal Hulk Vol 1 5 | Quotation = I howl through many mouths. I break with many hands. They are themselves, but they are also me. I have all the power you give me and my weapon is hate. | Speaker = One Below All | QuoteSource = Immortal Hulk Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = A malevolent entity that resides in the Below-Place - the deepest layer of Hell, the One Below All is the dark counterpart of the One Above All. Sealed behind a metaphysical Green Door, it is the source of the elusive mutagenic third form of Gamma energy, and is thereby capable of using Gamma mutates to manifest. During his research into this form of Gamma energy, Brian Banner had a dream-vision of the Green Door and the entity that lay beyond it, which his ghost later claimed cursed him. The Green Door was partially opened by Bruce Banner during the Gamma Bomb test at the Los Diablos Missile Base, which infused him with the One Below All's power and turned him into the Hulk. When Brian Banner was killed by his son in the form of the Devil Hulk, he was sent to the One Below All's realm. Using Brian Banner's soul as its vessel, the One Below All was able to exit the Green Door and possess Jailbait, causing her powers to go out of control. Her boyfriend, Hotshot, then was forced to tie her to a chair, due to her power growing out of control. He went to a church during Sunday services and held the congregation hostage in order to force the priest to perform last rites on Jailbait all. He was ranting that Jailbait was possessed by the devil and that he saw a green door. ]] When Sasquatch was killed in a bar fight, the One Below All possessed him next and sent him on a feral rampage until the Hulk intervened and drained Walter's Gamma-power. The One Below All transferred to him and attempted to manipulate him into returning to the Los Diablos Missile Base and fully opening the Green Door, though Brian's ghost was able to take back some control of himself enough to tell Hulk that the One Below All needed a host personality to function in the living plane, like a puppet wearing a mask on a stage. The Hulk ultimately saw through the One Below All's plan, but it transferred to the Absorbing Man when he drained most of the Hulk's Gamma energy. The soul of Carl Creel was transported into an alternate dimension to meet the abstract and rather snake-like appearance of the One Below All, remarking that he couldn't "see" what it truly was and that "had many chances to turn back--But you'll always end up here at the end." The demonic being then split his body in two from the inside, seemingly killing Creel. After a brief battle with a now emaciated Hulk, the Gamma Flight arrived and Absorbing Man's possessed corpse used the distraction to flee towards the area where the original Gamma bomb had been detonated, absorbing all the ambient energy in the area. Successful, the One Below All opened the Green Door and plunged New Mexico into the Below-Place. The One Below All taunted the Hulk with manifestations of Rick Jones and Thaddeus Ross, enraging him to the point where his Savage Hulk personality emerged; and splitting Bruce Banner and the Hulk into separate bodies. When the sun rose, the One Below All was able to appear in an ominous cloud-like form and was soon ready to take control of the rest of planet Earth with the aid of Bruce Banner's body. Hulk confronted the One Below All along with the Rick Jones manifestation. The One Below All sent a massive army of demons that quickly overwhelmed the pair. The Rick Jones manifestation was killed, and Hulk almost died with him, but Absorbing Man absorbed the gamma energy that the One Below All was using to enter Earth and transferred it to Hulk, repowering him. Hulk then unleashed a thunderclap that dispersed the One Below All, stopping the demon and returning New Mexico to Earth. Ascended Through yet unknown means, the One Below All managed to destroy the soul of Bruce Banner in the far future and possessed the body of the Hulk. After which, it then went on to kill the likes of Franklin Richards, Galactus, Mister Immortal, and many others, thus becoming the only being left in the universe. When the Sentience of the Eighth Cosmos came to greet what he thought was Bruce Banner, he soon discovered that that it was an elaborate trick and the One Below All-possessed Hulk then quickly devoured the being and absorbed its power. Becoming Alone In the newly formed Ninth Cosmos, the One Below All used the power of the recently devoured Metatron to transform the possessed Hulk into a Galactus-like being named the "Breaker of Worlds." Ten billion years later, the Breaker of Worlds destroyed all life, light, and planets in the cosmos, effectively rending it dead. When the alien, Par%l, tried to make contact with the Breaker of Worlds to attempt to reason with it, the alien instead met the abstract form of the One Below All which told hir it wanted to "Make all hollow as I, dark and dead as I" and killed Par%l. Destroying all life in the multiverse, he finally achieved his ultimate goal. | Personality = Being the dark counterpart of the One-Above-All, who is the supreme source of love and good, The One Below All is the ultimate personification of hatred and every form of evil there is, making it the most maleficent entity in existence. Its power depends of hate, and its ultimate goal it's to destroy everything in existence, due to it being the dark reflection of creation itself. This shows how much it contrasts to the One-Above-All, whose objective is to create, while the One Below All's objective is to destroy, to make the multiverse as "hollow as I, dark and dead as I". | Powers = The One Below All is the source of the mutagenic form of Gamma energy, and is able to possess Gamma Mutates; though it can only indwell one host at a time to directly influence people and the living world. While needing a host to directly affect the material world, It can subtly influence people and events in physical reality where and when its strongest. It can push people when they're consumed by the more negative aspects of the psyche (like making two angry bar patrons attack each other and then stab Langowski despite almost no serious buildup causing Jackie McGee to note it seeming random). Puck mentioned that it had been stroking minds and moving things around to suit its plans. It was also able to reach Brian Banner before Gamma Mutates even existed when he was able to see a Green Door and catch a glimpse of the One Below All suggesting that it might have been manipulating the events of the lives of Brian and Bruce Banner so that it would have a way of freeing itself from the Below Place years later. It has also been shown seemingly being able to increase its power with the anger and sorrow of others as when Hulk was thrown in a savage rage and Jackie McGee seeing her deceased father. This alludes to its phrase "I have all of the power you give me", meaning that the worse state a person is in, the more power and control it has. Even when restricted by the Green Door, the One Below All's power greatly eclipses that of other demonic entities such as Mephisto. The One-Below-All can spawn entities called Qlippoth, which take on the appearance of peoples' loved ones and enemies in order to torment them, and can also regurgitate hordes of demonic monsters. | Abilities = Beyond any known system of abilities. | Strength = Beyond any known system of strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Green Door | Weapons = | Notes = * When Doctor Strange requested Mephisto remove the One Below All from the Hulk after the success of the now defunct and brief Defenders team-up, the Hell-Lord remarked that he was unable to do so because it was "far stronger than" him. * The One Below All is similar to Yog-Sothoth from the Cthulhu Mythos, created by H.P. Lovecraft. Like Yog-Sothoth, the One Below All is present everywhere and sees all but is barred from interacting directly with the universe(s) and can only manifest his influence through followers or by gates or portals (the Green Door). * Bruce Banner theorized that the Symbiote god Knull was merely an aspect of the One Below All or a creature it somehow controls. Knull is himself inspired by the Cthulhu Mythos. * Whenever someone tries to view the "true form" of the One Below All, they have had their heads ruptured or destroyed. This is a common Lovecraftian trope. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hell citizens Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Cthulhu Mythos Pastiches Category:Evil Deities Category:Chaos Deities Category:Possession Category:Avatar Form